The Snow Maiden
by No Small Dream
Summary: North once gave one special gift to an old couple who had never stopped believing. Her name was Natalya. She is better known as Snegurochka-or the snow maiden. Jack/OC. Based on the Russian fairy tale. Rated T because I said so.
1. Chapter 1

When I'm alone in the wintry forests I like to tell stories. I like to talk to the small critters of the forest,

And sometimes help them find food. I love the nippy, bitter flurries that envelop me wherever I step, and the creatures of the forest don't judge me.

My favorite story to tell them is about an old couple who regretted having no children, and how on Christmas Eve they opted to make a beautiful daughter out of snow. They used two blue beads for eyes, a red ribbon for her lips, and added dimples to her cheeks. She was perfect, they agreed, and by the end of the day, they were finished. They had made their dream child together, but still it broke their hearts. She was not real. Christmas Day, however, they awoke to a knock at their door and found me—their living _breathing _daughter made from the snow—before them, standing next to an old friend of theirs.

His name was North.

When I tell the animals this, their noses twitch happily. They love North, he has a way with animals, I guess.

Anyway, North told the old couple that he had granted their wish, and breathed life into the young girl. They rejoiced, naming her Snegurochka, or the Snow Maiden. However, there were conditions. She could not stand extreme heat, and therefore could not be near fires. She could not be embraced, and would never know what it was like to love. Springtime depressed her, and she spent most of her time in the basement where she lived.

For years they lived happily; Christmas was their favorite season, because she was born then. They loved their sweet daughter and would do almost anything for her, as she would for them.

But one Christmas, a fire spread through their village, and the couple sent her away just in time, before their house was engulfed in embers.

The girl—whose sole purpose that was to be loved—lost the two people who had loved her to the utmost extent. She cried often, and the tears froze on her cheeks.

Although that's where the story ends for the animals, I found out that it was only the beginning...

It was Christmas again. One of the holidays I hated the most. It was my birthday, and the day both my parents died. Needless to say, I lived alone, and as I was walking back to my icy cave in which I made a home, I heard a small sound. It was a small jingling noise, easily ignored at first. Still, I stopped to inspect my surroundings, for winter nights like this are usually deathly silent. Whatever noise there is, usually is muffled by blankets of snow. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I continued hesitantly on my way. Not two steps ahead, I heard it again—a faint ring of a jingle-bell. Before I could dismiss it as me hearing things, there was the large thumping of heavy boots in the snow.

I panicked. What can I say? I wasn't used to people being near me, so I did what any scared girl would do. I ran.

"Wait!" I heard, but didn't stop. My legs carried me as fast as they could go, and still I could hear the thumping footsteps close behind me.

I darted through the forest, weaving in between tall evergreen trees, but suddenly I bumped into a wall of fur.

I landed in a heap of powdery white snow, my head colliding with the tree behind me, and my vision obscured as another layer of snow landed on my head.

"Net, ty durak!"

I knew that voice. It was deep, husky, demanding attention, and yet merry. North.

Before I could make a stealthy escape, I felt a sturdy grip on arm, and was lifted easily out of the snow. I wiped my eyes to rid them of snowflakes, regaining my vision once again. North smiled broadly, spreading his arms wide. I raised an eyebrow.

"Chto _vy_ khotite ?" I muttered, rubbing the arm he had grabbed crossly.

"Snegurochka! I have not seen you since you were born!" He boomed happily. Crossing his arms contently, His eyes crinkled. Next to him was a yeti, which—I guessed—I had bumped into earlier.

"I go by Natalya now." I sighed, rubbing at the frozen tears on my face subconsciously.

He looked slightly disturbed. "So…" North became grim. "What they tell me…It is true, then?"

I managed a humorless laugh. "Depends on what they tell you."

He shifted uncomfortably, his brow furrowing so deeply, his bushy eyebrows practically covered his eyes as he squeezed them shut, applying pressure on them with his large fingers. He stood like that for a moment or two before taking a deep breath, and blinking away the sorrow.

The yeti plopped down sadly on the ground with a heavy sigh, causing it to shake slightly. Some more snow landed on my head.

With a sniff he looked at me sadly. "I believed them to be rumors spread by ignorant people…I am sorry to find them proven true."

I looked anywhere but at his eyes. His eyes I knew to always hold incredible emotion despite his burly appearance.

"Where are you living?"

"Alone."

The yeti looked up in protest, his mouth agape.

"Alone?" North exclaimed. "Nemyslimyy!"

I stared woefully at the soft snow. North relaxed and held out a gentle hand. "Sneg—Natalya…I beg you…come to the north pole…You will be happy!"

I tilted my head.

"The Yeti's make very good company," He encouraged. I glanced at the Yeti, who was drawing in the snow. North elbowed him, and the Yeti looked up distractedly until North cleared his throat, indicating for the Yeti to wave.

I smiled softly, and took his hand…_that_ was when the journey began.

**A/N: Soooo, like many other Dreamwork's fans, I'm anticipating the arrival of Rise of the Guardians. (and Jack frost XD …) I wanted to try my hand at writing a fanfic about it (if need be, I will edit it on a later date, after I see the movie)**

**My story is about Snegurochka (google it…it's Russian), basically a Russian fairytail XD **

**Sooo yeah….tell me what you think :3 **

**Is it worth a shot? **

_**Picture credit to OlesyaGavr on Deviantart :)**_

_**Russian words:**_

_**Net, ty durak- No, you fool**_

_**Chto vy khotite ?- What do you want?**_

_**Nemyslimyy- Unthinkable**_


	2. Chapter 2

My scream ripped harshly against the bitter cold winds. My heart felt as though it was beating faster than any of my rabbit friends, and all my desperate attempts at survival seemed for naught. The falling sensation overwhelmed me, my muscles tensed, my weight shifted, and my grip upon anything tightened. Then suddenly my view of the world was distorted, the sky wasn't where it should've been. I felt some intense nausea settle in my stomach just as laughter echoed around me.

"No need to worry, Natalya! We are almost there!" North exclaimed, flicking his wrists to control the reindeer that guided us proficiently through the night. Of course, he couldn't resist one more stomach-churning corkscrew before he tossed his magical snow globe, sending it soaring a great deal in front of us. "Cupid's ancient villa in Rome. Here we go!"

I remember screaming one last time as he made a show of rising higher and higher and then suddenly dipping straight down into the portal. Gravity shoved me against the seat, and I held my breath until we had passed through to the other side. It was a lot like diving into a sheet of water without getting wet, and was certainly a wakeup call as we entered the opposite end.

He slowed when we reached the other side. Finally gathering the nerve to loosen my firmly locked grip on the sides of the sleigh, I sat upright with a shaky sigh. I'm pretty sure my mouth twitched multiple times as the trauma receded.

We travelled lower and lower until gently hitting the sweet, well-loved ground that I realized is often taken for granted. The minute he hit the grassy lawn, I jumped out, landed unbalanced, and toppled over. North landed effortlessly beside me.

"No time for fooling around, we must go! We are late to begin with!" He began his march towards the beautifully carved front steps of the ancient villa, without a second thought, and I scurried to my feet to keep up with him.

"That was awful." I concluded, frowning at him as soon as I was by his side. "You said it was safe!"

North shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. "It is safe. You are still alive, aren't you?"

My protest died upon my lips as soon as we entered Cupids villa and stepped into the foyer. I stopped in my tracks, letting North walk on ahead.

It was like strolling into a painting, where the atmosphere was controlled with skilled brushstrokes and high arched ceilings. There was a garden in the center of the foyer of intertwining roses, surrounded by tiled floors, and a staircase to the far left that twisted to the second floor. To the right was an open archway that showed the festivities. I found my feet leading me to the oddly placed, yet captivating garden.

"That would be how Cupid keeps track of the people in the world." North said, appearing at my side.

"What do you mean?" I hesitantly reached out a snow-white finger just enough to touch the tip of a thorn.

"The hearts of the people reflect the roses. If their hearts are pure, the petals are deep red. The more thorns they have, the more guarded their hearts are." He shrugged, eyeing the shrubbery for a while. "Occasionally an impure heart can taint the garden, and taint the hearts of others."

I blinked in surprise. "Everyone has a rose." I observed. "What about the ones that connect?"

"They have found love, a healthy relationship or not, it is much like the family trees. Look here, two roses, and a bud. A lucky couple with a child." He added with a smile and moved on to the dining hall.

I couldn't stop looking at the rose garden. Where was _my_ rose? Did I even _have_ one? I never knew what it felt like to love someone, so maybe my rose was dead. My hand grasped where my heart was in horror. I was like some sort of loveless freak, wasn't I? Suddenly the roses seemed more threatening than wondrous. I ran to the dining hall, highly disturbed and a little over-thoughtful.

What was wrong with me? This was the exact same problem I had back in Kostroma with Lel. A terrible sinking feeling enveloped me, and I couldn't quite enjoy the architectural beauty of Cupid's dimly lit villa.

It was like a mix of ancient Rome and a honeymoon suite, to be honest. The dining hall was a wide, oblong shaped room, with pillars running parallel of each other, holding up a domed and painted ceiling. There was a single long table that split the room, which held a buffet of romantic foods like steak, heart shaped pastries, wine, and a variety of aromatic fruits. Soft, muted drapes bordered with creamy lace dressed the golden-paned windows, framing the starry sky charmingly. The room was lit by candled chandeliers, and Cupid had his Amorini (little Cherubs) playing light music.

North had warned me that going to these parties can often be overwhelming, so we were little-by-slow easing me into them. Myths had parties to get together, especially the ones with holidays; I had already bumped into Baby New Year, or Neo (who was already in his twenties, as it was February). He held a scythe in one hand, and a touch-screen tablet with a picture of a working hourglass on it. He wore a sash that said 2013-2014 and a top hat. Neo argued with an Amorino that he had befriended when he was just in his early-January stage. Neo was to be Father Time by the time he was in his late-May stage, so they were probably arguing about the next in the cycle. He gave me a brief hello before turning away again.

At one point he opened a duel app, and said off the top of his head "Patrick Charles Hunter; London, England; Born just now, 6:24 P.M. February fifteenth." After he had it typed up, he returned to his conversation until he needed to pipe up again.

Looking around, I was already incredibly intimidated. Everyone here was such a big deal, and I paled in comparison when it came to their importance. It was a humbling feeling, and yet I felt a little lonely too. When Cupid entered the picture, my interest was piqued.

"Hello, ciao, shalom," He flew elegantly, greeting everyone. Nearly pushing past me as he acknowledged everyone, his eyes fell upon me, and he had to do a double-take before they shone playfully. "Privet!" He exclaimed and landed in front of me, stretching his wings. He had an olive skin-tone curly dark hair and a muscly figure. He wore a toga, and had two quivers wrapped around his waist, on one side they were golden arrows but the other set were iron-headed.

"You must be Natalya," he said, smiling brightly. "My name is Cupid, inventor of cheesy pick-up lines, tunnels of love, and tragedies," Cupid bent down and kissed my hand.

I tried to feel something. Maybe even a blush. Nothing happened.

"Privet," I returned the greeting less enthusiastically.

"Hey, don't look so sad. I worked hard yesterday, making people crave each other. It's harder than it looks; my fingers get tired after tending gardens and shooting arrows."

"Sorry I just...wait a minute..."

He didn't seem to hear me, he caught sight of Tooth and went to go flirt with her. She barely paid attention to him, she was busy directing her other fairies.

_The arrows_. That's what I needed. I flexed my fingers, eyeing the golden arrows snug in their quiver. If I could convince him to shoot me with it, then I would know what it was like to love. It was so simple; I couldn't believe I didn't think of it sooner.

"Cupid, wait!" I called, trying to get his attention, but I was blocked by other myths. To my dismay, he left the room.

With a defeated sigh, I caught the eye of the Easter Bunny, who had been watching the party warily and went to go stand by him instead

"Hello, Talya," Bunnymund said tossing an egg up and down as he leaned against a pillar, observing the festivities.

"Bunnymund."

That was usually how long our conversations lasted. He was good friends with North, even though he spent his time when visiting the workshop complaining about the lack of carrots. The elves couldn't do anything with carrots, the only thing they knew how to make were cakes, cookies, and other sugary foods, which was all right, except they mostly ended up eating it themselves.

"You enjoying yourself? This is your second party, right?"

"Yeah, New Years was awesome, who knew Neo would grow up so fast?"

Bunnymund smirked at me, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. "Ever heard of dog years? Neo ages like that...sort of. Every month adds twelve years on him."

"That's...complicated."

He stretched. "We all have our own difficulties."

"That reminds me..." I began, and searched the room for Cupid. "Do you have a rose of your own?"

Bunnymund looked shocked. He stood upright, his ears swiveled, and his nose twitched. "I suppose," he rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "Why?"

"No reason." I muttered, feeling disappointed once again.

Bunnymund suddenly had an epiphany. "Oh, I see, trying to pull a fast one on Cupid are ya?" He gave me a crooked smile, and for a second I thought he would help me. "I wouldn't suggest it. I know you want to feel it, but love is a very, very tricky thing."

"I know." I said pointedly, staring at my feet.

Bunnymund hesitated, seeing my sorrow. "Ah...um, but you know what they say..."

I looked up at him hopefully. His face looked as if he were in pain, as he tried to make the situation any less awkward. He cringed. "Curiosity killed the cat."

He hopped away just as I stomped my feet in frustration.

I stood alone at the pillar, stewing with irritation. Where was Cupid? Wasn't this his party?

I turned to glance out the window, the full moon was shining through the night. As I looked up at the moon, I found a fluffy down-feather floating in the air. I backed up, following it with my eyes as the air pushed it out into the foyer. I stood as still as a statue for a solid minute. That belonged to Cupid, right? An Amorino flew by, and my heart fell.

I shook my head and left the dining hall, entering the foyer where I could clear my head. I sat down in front of the garden and picked up a rose petal that had fallen.

One of the things about being one of the many 'myths' is that you're immortal. It's kind of like you're stuck-forever-with memories of what was stuck with you wherever you go.

I remember life in Kostroma. I used to never want to venture outside of my humble little Isbe. How it made my mother worry, and how my father Bobyl would fret! I only ever wanted to be with them, and although they loved me, they also wanted me to have friends. To be normal.

I never wanted to be normal. I was okay with just me and my parents, but sometimes it was tempting to go outside and dance with the young girls.

Lel was the only one who could ever coax me out of my shell.

There was a pang in my heart, and I brought myself back to the present with a small, barely noticeable gasp.

"Natalya? Are you alright?" North said softly, leaning down to my eye level as I sat elegantly on the floor.

"I dream of my life in Kostroma." I muttered sadly. Feeling guilty I added hastily "I often take advantage of the blessings you have provided me with. Thank you." I smiled sweetly.

North burst out in laughter, wagging a finger at me. "Good one!"

"It's not funny! I was being honest!" I protested, pushing his tattooed arm out of the way.

"Oh," he crossed his arms and put on a serious face. "Now_ this_ is awkward."

I hung my head miserably, hiding behind my long fair locks.

"Natalya...what you are feeling is normal. When I first became a guardian, I felt the same."

"I'm not a guardian!" I protested.

He rubbed his chin. "I have been thinking," he took a bite of his cookie, and I waited for him to finish. "About the day you were made."

My heart sunk a bit at this, as it always did when this subject was brought up. Sighing, I braided my hair absentmindedly. "I remember it well."

"The man in the moon told me to breathe life into you, you know. Your parents were strong." He sighed heavily. "I remember when your father was just a child and your mother-she was on the naughty list once, but she never stopped believing...neither of them did." We walked into the room where the party was being held standing off to the side to watch the Leprechaun (who was incidentally named 'Lucky') wrap rainbows around the pillars, as Cupid chase him around complaining about how tacky it looked.

"I've heard this story," I mentioned, admiring the beautiful painted ceiling, showing a picture of Cupid-no surprise there-flying through the skies leisurely, aiming his bow and arrow at a lovely couple. Then, with intricate designs it showed the family tree of the couple, which was a comforting reminder that although Cupid was extremely self-absorbed (his charming looks made him the European male-model of our world, so it was only natural), he had a lot of work. He didn't just make people fall in love, he made family happen.

"Yes I know-I just-" he sighed and I turned my attention back to him.

Rubbing his neck, he said. "I want you to know that you are family to me, so I made you something."

I blinked in surprise, and clasped my hands together delightfully. "Ded, you don't have to get me anything. You are already special to me."

He gave a hearty laugh "come, Ivy has the gift."

My eyes grew big. I was going to speak to Mother Nature? I smoothed my dark blue dress out and inspected the fur trim for any dirt.

Ivy was beautiful. She had smooth chocolate skin that glowed bronze whenever the light hit her. Peacock feathers intertwined within her glossy light-brown hair, and her modest dress consisted of a turquoise gown, that flowed much like water when she moved. She was barefoot, and flowery vines wrapped around her ankles much like the ones on her wrist. She was naturally beautiful, to say the least.

"North! Where have you been? I've been dying to meet Natalya all night!" She scolded playfully.

"Ah, about that, I was making sure the food was not poisoned, of course!" He placed his hands upon his hips, puffing out his chest proudly.

Ivy wasn't impressed. "Mhmm. In other words, you just can't get enough of those chocolate-covered strawberries."

"What? No!" He protested.

She scoffed. "Please, North, who do you think _grew_ those strawberries? The sandman?"

"Once a year, Ivy," he stressed, leaning forward and pointing his finger to the buffet table. "Once a year."

She fought back a smile, and then laughed. "I can't believe you. Anyway, is this who I think it is?"

North turned towards me, clapping me on the shoulder, looking satisfied. "Da. Natalya, meet Ivy. Ivy, meet Natalya."

Ivy placed a red rose in my hair, and then leaned back with a charming smile. "It's nice to meet you, sweetie." She said.

"Oh no, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I breathed.

"Oh, you're just like a princess!" She laughed, and gave me a hug. "Now, how about that gift we promised?"

I waited patiently, turning my attention to the arguing Cupid and Lucky while North and Ivy faced the other way-discussing something.

"Oy, Lucky!" Shouted Bunnymund. "How do you like your potatoes? Mashed, stewed, or magically delicious?"

Lucky wasn't a happy Leprechaun after that. It was a touchy subject for him. He chucked a rather large gold coin at a laughing Bunnymund, which hit the rabbit on the head.

"I'll show _you_, you overgrown rabbit! Add some carrots to that stew!" Lucky roared.

"Natalya."

Ivy and North had finished talking. The corner of his eyes crinkled like they did whenever he was on an especially good mood. As I looked at the two, there was this brief moment where my heart soared. Then it was gone-replaced by disappointing emptiness that knew no bounds.

When I tried to figure out what all of it meant, I realized that it was their pride. Not pride in general, but their pride in me. It was the same way my parents used to look at me. But cruel reality had opened the wound once again, and my excitement therefore evaporated.

All of this happened within the span of a couple of seconds, but it was enough of a delay for me to miss what Ivy said next.

"What?" I blurted, and then blushed instantly.

She smiled nonetheless and repeated herself. "As you well know, the moon often speaks to me."

I nodded, confused and excited at the same time. Trying not to raise my hopes, I steeled myself.

"Believe it or not, you have a role to play in all of this, and although I don't know what it is, I only know how to help."

Out from behind his back, North revealed a sparkling diadem sculpted from ice.

Ivy took it, and placed it on my head. It was a perfect fit.

"It took some rule-bending, but now you can call upon your animal friends whenever you need. For your own safety. North insisted."

"Happy belated Birthday, Snegurochka," North laughed. "Go ahead and try it!"

With a laugh I realized that North was possibly more excited than I was.

It was effortless to call upon a companion; soon I found a beautiful dove cooing as it perched on my shoulder.

Ivy clapped joyfully. "Now, I'm afraid I have to leave," she said "enjoy your gift, Natalya."

I thanked her and she left, evaporating before our eyes.

"You see?" North said, "I have good taste or no?"

"Impeccable taste!" I mused, and he looked proud of himself. He didn't even seem to mind it when Lucky, ever the life of the party, missed hitting Bunnymund with a rainbow ball, and got tie-dye all over his face. He laughed instead, and joined in on the fight.

Cupid, I noticed, didn't seem to be enjoying himself, but when he tried to stop it, and ended up with an exploding egg in his face, he announced that he wasn't going to invite the guardians next year (he had said the same last year) and left the room angrily.

Seeing the opportunity, I left too, following him out into the foyer and up the stairs silently.

He flew to a nearby room with large double-doors and a vase of flowers on either side. Peeking around the corner, I watched as Cupid—muttering to himself—jostled open the door and stomped inside.

I slipped in just before the door closed. Immediately I dove behind a changing screen, holding my breath. Lucky for me, he hadn't noticed anything; he was too busy worrying about how ridiculous he would look in front of Tooth with his wings stained like a unicorn threw-up on them.

So, I waited, and waited as he started up his bath, which seemed like hours before the door to his bathroom closed. When it did, I shot up and dashed over to his dresser, opening and closing drawers in frenzy, and still trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Where is that darn quiver?" I whispered frantically. Then, as if by some miracle, a flash of gold blinded me, and I stopped all searching. This was it. Shining in the moonlight and leaning up against a nightstand was a Golden quiver full of endless golden arrows. One wouldn't hurt, right?

Before I could think twice, I snatched one out of the quiver and left.

Everything was a blur after that point, as I was reeling with excitement and adrenaline at the idea of a cure sitting snug in my pocket. It wasn't hard getting North to leave, Cupid had practically kicked him out, while I ducked my head, trying not to make eye-contact with anyone.

Finally, we were back at the North Pole, and while North was sleeping, I went outside.

I trudged through the snow until I reached the edge of the cliff, the weather was calm, and the stars shone brightly, winking in the sky. I closed my eyes, breathing in the air through my nose to calm my nerves. The arrow was light in my hand, and was pure gold. The tip was transparent and glowed with energy in the shape of a heart.

I was ready. I raised the arrow so the point was facing towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. _Finally, _after so many years, I was going to feel love.

_Curiosity killed the cat_, I remembered. "Satisfaction brought her back," I said through grit teeth, and plunged the arrow into my heart.

The wind picked up speed, cold bitter winds that drowned out my cry, as I fell into the snow, the arrow dissolved, and left my flesh unscarred.

But suddenly it started to snow, and as I faded in and out, I caught sight of two icy blue eyes framed by white hair. A young man leaned over me, eyeing my face. My heart skipped a beat.

"_Suicide?! _" He said incredulously. "Who—what—why would—_Huh_?"

I blushed.

"I was just trying to see the workshop and—and—why is there no blood?" He stopped babbling and leaned down curiously to see where I stabbed myself. He shook his head in confusion, and I felt myself get picked up off of the snowy floor.

My heart soared with unspeakable emotion. _It worked_. I could _feel_ love. I felt like screaming with joy, but I was so tired, I couldn't move. "Let's get you someplace warm…like the workshop." He smirked and just as he was about to start walking, the yell of a Yeti stopped him in his tracks.

Everything was going black.

"Oh, hey, Phil! Do me a favor and hold her? Thanks…smell ya later."

The Yeti yelled in frustration.

I was in love.

And then I fainted.

**A/N: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! This started out sooo much better than I expected! Hopefully, this chapter wasn't too risky, but I figured go big or go home XD **

**As some of you might have noticed, I strayed a little bit from the original Snow Maiden version, (kind of like every Disney movie in existence) but kept some major events in her life there. **

**I also went back and added translations at the end of the last chapter :)**

_**Russian Words:**_

_**Privet-hello**_

_**Ded-Grandpa **_

**Thanks again! 3**

**Picture credit to OlesyaGavr on Deviantart :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been kind of busy lately XD I've probably re-wrote this chapter at least three or four times, because I'm an unsatisfiable perfectionist :/**

**I just wanted to say, that I watched the original Jack Frost movie and what shocks me is that they kept the same basic appearance, just spiced it up and made it more modern-that was really smart of them O.O Aaaaaanyway... Read on! :D -**

Duck, Talya! Move your feet!" Bunnymund called. My head shot up in acknowledgement just as North's enchanted blades phased through my chest. To say the least, what with the shouting distracting me, I neither ducked nor moved my feet. Instead, I fell face first into the soft grass.

"Ha! I win again!" North pumped his fist into the air to celebrate his victory.

"Wh-what was that? I said _duck_, not 'stand there like a bloody statue!'" Bunnymund complained, face-palming in disbelief.

Grumbling, I raised myself up and blew strands of hair out of my face in a huff. "I'm fine, thanks."

North chuckled, grabbing my arms to hoist me up and onto my feet again. With a proud look and a simple nod, he said "Are you okay, Snegurochka?"

I forced a smile. "Da, ded."

"Good," As I dusted off invisible dirt on my dress he made his way over to one of Bunnymund's Sentinel Eggs and leaned against it, piercing his twin blades into the soft ground so they stuck up straight.

We were in Bunnymund's Warren, directly under Australia and surprisingly green for being underground. It was an oasis. There were blue and pink flowers that popped up here and there along with the tulips that helped with the egg-decorating process. Mossy tunnels were visible over the hill we were next to. The mouth of the entrances were carved from rock, as were the continents depicted above them to better determine which tunnel led to where.

"All right, all right, take a water break, ya bludgers," Bunnymund said dismissively. He hopped on over to join us, sitting in the candy-like grass that much resembled the tangled pile that usually decorated Easter baskets.

"I was a bit rusty," North admitted, stroking his beard. With a sigh, I couldn't help but notice that he had barely broken a sweat, and was perhaps trying to make me feel better.

My heart warmed a bit at the subtle affection, and a small smile adorned my cherry lips.

"What's your excuse?" Bunnymund gave me a crooked smile, and I rolled my eyes. Clearly he couldn't go one day without teasing me.

I tried thinking up some witty remark, but wound up with a blank-minded sneer on my face as if someone had caught me in the middle of a sneeze.

"It's too warm here," I muttered eventually, feeling stupid. I knew he was only joking, but my frustration got the better of me, as it always does. "And I can't fight with daggers."

"Natalya cannot withstand great amounts of heat," North explained in my defense.

Bunnymund nodded slowly, and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I won't melt," I stated. "But my moral begins to fail me."

"All right, tell me deadset-can this hopelessness lead on to..." he searched for the right word "game decisions?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, remembering what had happened a couple of months ago. My hand instinctively reached for my pocket, but feeling threatened by the hard stare the Easter Bunny sent my way, my itching fingers retreated. He knew.

"No. You're correct," I raised an eyebrow challengingly. He made no move to tell North, which I thought was all the more suspicious.

"Ah, but you see, Bunny, Natalya isn't so impulsive," North gave me a proud smile.

I felt a pang of regret when he looked at me like that. The last thing I needed was for a certain rabbit to stick it in my face, which is exactly what I had received.

He crossed his arms, unimpressed. "Well, you know what they say...the heart wants what the heart wants,"

I began pacing the field, anger, guilt, and pride making it hard for me to come to a standstill.

North noticed the odd behavior, and pushed himself off of his statue. "Is everything alright, Natalya?"

I winced. He had no idea how badly I wanted to say no, but I was too afraid. What if he didn't love me anymore? I hesitated.

"Yes," I answered in a hollow tone. "I just wish I could fight better, Ded."

It hurt to lie to him, but it was for his own good. I couldn't live with myself if I were the reason for his sadness. I just wanted him to be happy.

There was another part of me, however, that I hadn't felt before. It was practically encouraging me to admit my mistakes, and bear the consequences, but for whose sake? I dismissed it as a selfish thought under the influence of the heat.

"No worries, Natalya! You are making good progress! Maybe one day you will be a guardian yourself!"

"I don't know..."

"Let the girl choose her own fate, North. She's only just started. Besides—not to be a knocker—but I don't think fighting is what's best for ya."

I sat down in defeat. That was because I was made to be loved.

"Sorry, Talya, but some things you can't help." He offered, shrugging. My paranoia detected a double-entandra in that statement, of which I quickly brushed off.

"I'm being fair dinkum with you...You're too distracted and fall flat on your face. How's that going to help you if something _does_ go wrong?"

I didn't say anything. For once I agreed with him. Bunnymund was one of the more laid-back of the guardians. Although he could hold a mean grudge and was fierce in battle, he never really got angry. (With the exception of when North comments on the importance of Christmas versus Easter) While he wasn't angry at the moment, he also wasn't wrong—no matter how much I tried to convince myself.

"Now wait a minute," North intervened, spreading his arms and stepping forward. "If I train her enough, we can fight alongside each other, she will not be alone!"

That pulled on my heart strings. _Won't be alone?_

"How can you make sure that you'll always be there for her, eh? You can't."

North looked at me sadly, his broad shoulders slumped in a dejected manner. It broke me to see him so defeated, and I could feel my will crying out for injustice, the same sort of indignation as if someone had kicked a puppy.

"Listen, mate-I'm not trying to whinge but it's for her own good, her _safety_." Bunny explained comfortingly, and it was clear that North was backing down. Now I know Bunnymund wasn't trying to hurt him or break him down, but my desire for him to be happy clouded my reasoning.

I stepped forward, "that's not true!"

There was an awkward moment where they both stared at me. Breath shallow, eyes hard, and shoulders straight I shifted my feet so they spread apart defiantly. "My diadem calls upon animals nearest to me, I won't be alone."

"That's right!" North exclaimed, his joy returning. "I have made sure that Snegurochka would not be alone. I will not make the same mistake twice."

Relief and pride washed over me, but a glance from Bunnymund told me that I was willingly digging my own grave.

"Fine..." He frowned and then tossed his boomerang through the air. "It's getting late," he said. "Easter is almost here. You should leave."

North and I exchanged a look, and he beckoned me over. With one last look behind him and a shrug, North tossed his snow globe in front of him, and walked through to the other side.

"Talya," Bunny scolded when North was gone. I turned my chin up. "I know what you did at Cupid's...don't get too cocky."

I didn't say anything, because I felt angry and defensive. Instead, I set my shoulders straight, pressed my lips together, and hurried through the portal.

When I turned around it was gone, but I could imagine Bunnymund was most likely scoffing and shaking his head.

"I will be in my sculpting room." North said, already half way up the spiral stair case. "Would you like to see the train set when it is finished?"

His sculpting room was where he found his inspirations—personally it was one of my favorite rooms because of the low temperature. He made prototypes out of ice for his new toys in there. How he managed to make them work—I don't know. Probably some mix between magic and practical engineering.

"Of course," I gave a hint of an innocent smile, which was enough for him to continue on his way. As soon as he was out of sight I thrust my hand into my pocket.

It was still there.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

When I woke up from when I had fainted back in February, I discovered something pressed into my hand. A large snowflake. Only, it didn't melt, even in Bunnymund's underground oasis. I wasn't sure if it was because I was essentially a walking snow-girl (with exceptions and precautions i.e. I have feet.) or because it was magic. Neither idea was senseless, but one thing was for sure, it was from that boy who found me.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture his untamable white hair and chilling blue eyes. When i did, my heart soared. The way his lips parted in concern or his soft cold touch amazed me. Yet, to my disappointment, his image was beginning to fade.

Sighing, I carefully placed the snowflake in my pocket and headed on up the stairs.

Living with North had its ups and downs.

For instance, one can get tired of gingerbread cookies, candy canes, and fruitcake. Although I had to admit, the elves were excellent when it came to baking (Though, like I've said, they mostly end up eating the treats themselves). As for other things, well, let's just say that if you give an elf the job of sewing a teddy bear, you're going to end up with a whole lot of stuffing and an epic sword battle between two theatrical pointy-eared weirdoes.

The Yetis were tolerable, as they were obedient, and extremely talented. They picked up skills by observing, and could soon do it as if they had all their lives, but in reality only in a half an hour.

All in all, the North Pole was always bustling with activity; preparations were being made for Christmas two days after the last.

However, on days like this it could be overwhelming, so I would often retreat to my room for solitude

Now I'm almost positive that when I began down the hallway to my room I was not alone. There was this eerie vibe in the atmosphere that felt as though the air around me was buzzing with anticipation. The back of my neck felt warmer than usual, but when I looked over my shoulder no one was there.

I must have been going crazy, I figured, and continued cautiously on my way, my senses heightened out of paranoia. It was silly though, the North Pole had top notch security—no one gets in—we have more than Yetis up our sleeves.

I don't think I've ever tried breathing as quietly as I did at that moment, my back was stiff straight and I wasn't even one-quarter of the way down the hall. I gulped.

There was a shadow out of the corner of my eye that slinked past me. I gasped loudly, falling backwards onto my back and scanning the entire hall with frantic eyes. Nothing.

A trick of my eyes, perhaps? Should I tell someone? They would probably just dismiss me as overtired and leave it at that. Maybe I was- it was past midnight so it made sense. I shook my head, rubbed at my eyes, and then realized I was still on the floor.

I stood and took one last glance around me, an eyebrow raised in an inconspicuous fashion. Once I was sure it was nothing I started down the hall again.

This time the shadow flashes from my right side.

I made a small noise in protest, pressing my lips together so they were flat, and speeding up my pace.

I saw it again, and my heart beat began to raise in panic, though I dared not move my head to glance behind me. I held my breath, cursing the length of the hallway.

Suddenly-whatever it was-it grabbed my shoulder. That was the last straw; I couldn't contain it any longer.

I gave a shriek and attempted to pull away. The grip only tightened.

"Natalya! Chto ne tak? It is just me!"

"Ded?!" I exclaimed, then: "Ded!" And crashed into him with a hug.

"Someone is in the workshop-I swear! I saw shadows!" I pulled away and grabbed his forearms, my head twisting and turning in confusion.

North placed a hand on my head, and glanced cautiously around the hallway, eyes narrowed and ears alert. "Natalya, I see nothing...perhaps you need sleep, the heat might have affected you more than we realize."

I nodded, he was probably right. But I couldn't move. "North," I whimpered. "Could you...could you walk me to my room? It's awfully dark."

"Konechno," He said thoughtfully, placing his hands on my shoulders and guiding me forward. I didn't see the shadow then—he probably thought I was crazy.

We reached my room within seconds. He reached over to open the door and flip the lights on.

I ran to my bed and flopped down on it, he stood in the doorway, eyeing me in confusion.

"I will finish the train set tomorrow morning, and then we shall work on your skills, okay?"

I nodded absentmindedly—my eyes focused on the open closet door. It was awfully dark in there.

North shut off the lights and I let out a childish squeak.

"Rest, Snegurochka. You know where to find me," He said softly, and then left, humming to himself.

I breathed out deeply, finally having a chance to collapse on my bed and stretch my stiff muscles. Unfortunately, being immortal didn't cover the whole physical labor side-effects.

The shadow was most likely just a mischievous elf, I figured. But that fear...that was something else entirely. Never in my life had I felt that amount of fear. It was as if every terrified moment had been brought back to mind. I shivered, just thinking about it made me feel uneasy.

I squeezed my eyes shut, putting it in the corner of my mind as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

One of the nice things about being immortal, is that you can still dream-and very vividly.

My dreams always take place back in Kostroma, and consisted of memories—small snippets of what happened so many years ago.

While that's how it started out, it began to change. Instead of reliving my memories, I drifted out of my own body and watched myself instead.

It was like being a part of a movie, without any ability to influence anything around you. At first it was fun. I would jump in front of myself and shout "surprise!" But the dream-me wouldn't notice and would walk right through me. She was on her way to the village, walking through the forest. I noticed briefly how naive she appeared. She had no idea what was going to happen in the future, what path lay in front of her, or how harsh reality could be.

After realizing all of that, it no longer became fun, and I walked solemnly with myself through the forest.

Upon entering the village, a sense of familiarity washed over me, and I watched as dream-me waved kindly to everyone that passed by. She moved in a sort of elegant manner—as if she were a princess.

Ivy was right, unfortunately.

The fur trim on her clothes and mittens seemed to glow. My hair reached all the way to my thighs, braided and held together with a bow—a trait I kept.

The scene changed, and she sat upon a fallen tree, a small rabbit in my lap. Lel came out from the trees.

I watched as the rabbit hopped away, dream-me staring in wonder as the young shepherd approached. He smiled and held up his instrument.

"Shall I play?" He asked.

She clasped her hands together happily. "Ah, Lel, I hardly dared to beg you to. Listening to your songs is a true joy for me!"

I frowned at the naive girl sitting on the log. That's all it ever was until now. A joy. The only thing I could do at the time was enjoy his company—I knew nothing of the language of love.

Lel chuckled and raised a mischievous eyebrow, his eyes radiating. "But I want you to pluck me a flower for my song, as a thank you gift," he teased.

I watched in frustration as it went completely over dream-me's head.

"Are you kidding? Are you making fun of me? Why would you want a flower? If you need one, you can always pluck it yourself," she reasoned, indicating to the lovely flowers that surrounded us both.

"The flower…is not important." He explained with a charming smile. "What is dear to me is it'd be a gift from you, maiden."

Her heart should've soared and she should've blushed. Only she didn't.

This was getting harder and harder to watch.

Dream-me reached down and handed to him a lovely pink flower. "Here you are," she said.

He took it "I'll keep it in a prominent place," with another charming look, he placed it in his shirt pocket-the flower sticking out. Then he spread his arms wide "let all the girls see it!" He exclaimed, puffing out his chest and posing haughtily. "If they will ask who gave it to me..."

Dream-me looked on curiously as he took a few steps closer.

I have never felt the urge to strangle myself before—but it was there.

"...I will say I got it from you." He sat on the tree stump across from me, and began a few notes on his instrument. Then he sang to her a lovely song—that had she been able to love at that point, she would've felt her heart melt with emotion.

Then I saw it. From the corner of his eyes he noticed two girls beckoning to him and giggling. He stood suddenly—squinting into the distance.

With a quiet protest, I stared after him as he ran to go join them. The flower fell from his pocket, and he seemed to forget about her—about_ me_.

Dream-me picked up the flower gently, sighing to herself. "You're right, handsome Lel," she stroked the flower—a confused and longing look on her face. "Run to where you're adored. Look for love where you are standing," she gave a bitter smile and tears welled up in my eyes. "The snow maiden's heart by nature is cold. Although for your love not clogged."

I stepped back, leaving myself behind. I reached into my pocket—the snowflake! It was gone!

Through my panic the world spun—literally—and my eyes rested upon a change of scenery. A burning village. A running girl, her hands dripping—but not with sweat. She was melting. She was crying. She was me.

Dry, pitiless laughter emanated throughout the woods, until suddenly I was falling into a pit of nothingness, the roars of flames and the tragic death-wail over the loss of dream-me's parents was all I could hear.

I woke up with a yelp as I fell out of my bed. Breathing heavily and looking around me, I rubbed my head in confusion.

What was going on? I stood shakily. It was morning, my name was Natalya now, and I just woke up from a nightmare. That was it. A memory—but just a nightmare.

Still, it was odd, what happened to the Sandman? Was he not monitoring dreams?

Deciding to ask him later, I rushed down to find North—the only person I wanted to see.

"Ded!" I yelled and tackled him with a hug. "I'm so glad you're here..."

He laughed, hugging me back. "Good morning to you too, Natalya!"

Natalya-that's right.

"Are you ready to teach me?" I asked, still jittery from my dream and eager for some sort of bonding to distract me.

"About that..." He scratched the back of his neck. "It's a perfect day for some gingerbread, no?"

North strolled to the toy-making area looking pleased at the progress the Yetis were making.

"Maybe even with some sprinkles."

I huffed impatiently. Of course he was going to be difficult, I never knew North to be anything but. I thought he was okay with it, except he seemed to avoid the question.

North isn't the type of guy to just decide he doesn't feel like doing something, his gung-ho attitude prevented him from doing so. I had no idea why he was being so passive, when he said himself that teaching me to fight was one of the most important things that had to be done. It was practically a requirement if I had wanted to live here.

"North?"

He ignored me.

"No, no, no! Have you ever seen a purple tree?" North rolled his eyes at the Yeti next to him, who argued back with him, waving the paintbrush around. "Abstract? No, fix it."

He walked the other way, instructing others and scratching his head whenever addressed with an issue.

Feeling hurt, I marched up to him and tapped his shoulder angrily. "Ded, why are you avoiding the question?"

He hesitated, thinking of the words "I just—maybe you _shouldn't_ fight..."

"What?" I said incredulously, stepping back. "You said-"

"I know...I _know_ what I said, but you're not ready!"

"Then teach me!"

"Net!"

"Why?"

North paused and looked into my eyes, my anger slowly ebbing away. "What you saw last night was not your mind playing tricks." He said seriously. "It was something else, far more dangerous than I could imagine, and I don't want you to have any part in it. The other guardians are on their way."

"Ded, you can't expect me to not at least help-"

"My answer is final, you will not fight!"

I felt tears sting the corner of my eyes. "That's not fair!"

I knew it was for my own good—but I just couldn't stand the fact of letting the ones I love run head first into danger for my protection, not again.

I was determined. "You said I won't be alone!" I said stubbornly. "Just give it a chance, and I promise I won't leave your side for anything! I'll keep an animal with me at all times, and you can choose the animal too—whichever you think is safest, I won't mind I-"

"All right!" North exclaimed, albeit dejectedly. "I will consider it further...just promise me, Natalya, that you will be safe."

My eyes sparkled, and I gave him another hug.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

His brow furrowed and he grabbed either side of my face. "Look at me," he said, and I felt my throat close. "Promise?"

I nodded, fighting back the urge to cry.

No longer will I have to stand back on the sidelines and watch as the people I love are in danger. I was determined to be there for them.

"So, what did you see?" I wondered aloud, briefly realizing the irony of our conversation in Bunnymund's Warren before shaking it off.

He clenched his fist, watching his globe of the world with narrowed eyes as a single tiny light dimmed.

"Pitch."

**A/N: Hope it wasn't cliché or too long! I write pretty late at night, when my mind barely works {bad habit—and its ten pages to be exact…}**

**As you may have noticed, I had a little bit too much fun with Australian slang/terms...**

**Here's what it means:**

**Bludger- a lazy person**

**Deadset- no joke; serious**

**Game- brave**

**Knocker- someone who criticizes **

**Whinge- to complain**

**Fair dinkum- genuine: honest**

**If any of it happens to be wrong-as I'm sure Australians don't use so much slang in everyday conversations-send me a PM and I'll be happy to fix it up after I finish fangirling about how someone outside America talked to me (don't judge -.-) God forbid I was cussing-but hey-it's rated T**

**A nice reminder of the difference between what slang I used as opposed to terms would be a lovely way of going about it :3**

**I wanted to take this time to thank all of my wonderful reviewers {account or not}, followers, favoriterers, and those brave enough to send me a PM! It seriously means a lot to me-and I know you've heard this before but I cannot express how true it is! You all make me so proud :') *sniffles* {Neksnxksmdnis I'm in a rare mood :3 }**

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! {That's Snegurochka's birthday-I just realized that}**

**And happy 2013! {Neo was born 15 days ago}**

**Russian words:**

**Ded-grandpa**

**Chto ne tak?- What's wrong? **

**Konechno- Sure**

**Net- No**


End file.
